The Insurgent Fairy
by Book Sin
Summary: Fairies are supposed to bring warmth and happiness to the world, change the seasons and take care of nature. However, a certain Pirate Fairy is willing to break the code of avoiding human affairs to help a certain young man. Can she be the salvation of a devastated politically-torn world or will she be it's undoing. And what shall the Queen do to control this rogue fairy.
1. Chapter 1: The DCs and me

**Chapter 1: The DCs and me**

For as long as I can remember, the streets were full of dangers waiting around in every shadow every house, the sky always dark and lifeless as the hoarsely sound of radio transmitting propaganda filled every corner of the sprawling city in which he lives. Soldiers, goose-stepping around the barracks with their lustrous emerald uniform armed with the standard AK-47 standing with their comrades, sometimes go around the neighbourhood to inspect and up hold the peace. However, in reality they are either abusing their position and the law or they must be going to a more superior officer to bride him or her to get promoted. That is how the DCs work, their job description is: brutality, rage, cunning, and a maliciously determined mind to gain power and social status through any means possible. Most of the men and women in very high places are possibly the family members of the DCs or they could be really useful soldiers who are absolutely docile and obey every command. If you are not part of the DCs, they will either force you into it one way or the other or make you suffer. It is all a matter of time before you turn into one of them because few men and women can tolerate the prejudice and discrimination they were treated with, or the low life standard and high cost of living, the inadequate wages and so on. The most simple category of this system is:

1. The 80 percent of the population who support them who are called the 'Loyal Peasants'.

2. The 10 percent of the population who governs the Socialist Republic State of Phony, who are called, as you already know, DCs.

3. The rest of the citizen who oppose their law and tyranny.

Most of the third category are in prison. Yet some are still lurking in the concrete cities of the State of Phony, working as ordinary ignorant labourers. A person taking a glance at those people just might put them in the First category but then again they have been fooling the DCs for 96 years now, so maybe it isn't fair to say a normal person can't identify them.

I am one of the Third category, I have been hiding in the Ghetto as a teacher since I was born. My guardian told me the truth of which I have told you. I trust you will not expose me for you are with one of us now. What was your name again?

The beautiful lady shifted her eyes to mine as I inquired, her eyes were deep and vivacious, full of life and energy but if one looks closer one would know that those eyes have seen many horrible things which had left an unnoticeable scar in her soul, she was a thin young white woman almost pear-shaped dressed with ghastly clothing of an unusual brownish and green colour. Despite the dust, coal, and her wild untamed crazy red hair, the girl was fairly attractive with a beauty spot on her left cheek almost non existent if you were to catch a glimpse of her. Yes it was true that she was arousing and gorgeous to most men but I had learned to care less about pretty faces since I nearly died because of one.

"It is Zarina, the lady pirate" she answered seductively.


	2. Chapter 2: Our surroundings

Chapter 2 Our surroundings

I look inquisitively at the girl sitting opposite me and repeated her name.

"Zar...rina?"

"Yes, that's right" she confirmed, still looking at me with those penetrating eyes.

I contemplated for a moment to see if there was any truth in her name. It was indeed irregular but not unknown. I tried to confused her with some questions to make sure that Wang had not sent me another one of those commie agents:

"And Mr. Wang told you to come to me about some problem getting out of the state, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir,"

"I do apologise if his daughter tried to make unwanted physical contact with you Miss Zarina" I paused a bit "you see depression and poverty can drive good men and women to insanity making them highly vulnerable to lies and deceits of this system, that little pervert was once a respectable young girl you see, and now she is obstinately enthusiastic about passionate relationships with two females" I looked at her for a while, she seemed quite shaken up at the fact that she may have been molested by another female.

"I thank you for your concern good sir and I assure you I didn't take any personal offence towards your friend Mr. Wang or his daughter,"

"Yes, well Mary can be a bit of a handful"

I said swiftly while snickering slightly under my breath. Turning myself away from her, I observe her through a mirror I placed on the wall next to the door specifically to monitor my guests.

"Mary?" she asked, looking rather shy,

"But I thought she was March?"

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten, my mind is rotting away as each day passes by" I said cheerfully to hide the fact that I was challenging her.

"I don't mean to intrude but your title is quite fascinating, from where did you get that?"

Her manners and speech just happened to change from energetic to melancholic for a moment as she spoke:

"I was made captain of the Love of Christ vessel a long time ago because of my knowledge of alchemy, and..."

"Alchemy? I thought such things didn't exist" I exclaimed suddenly at her.

She hit her forehead loudly and hissed something at the three-legged table in front of her. I stared at her in disbelief with anxiety for, assuming my instincts were correct, she was probably a spy and it wouldn't be long until the DCs' men charge in here. To my consternation, this captain managed to compose herself as fast as her mood change, indicating instability, a dangerous and deadly trait of an agent. She then explained:

" 'Alchemy is really just a name I use to refer to it, it's not precisely... it's sort of like a mixture...no wait...a combination of chemistry and alchemy..."

As she spoke stammeringly I took the chance of her being distracted to analyse the situation. Although my two-roomed apartment was small and the only window was in the bedroom, it was nearly unfurnished, which means I could easily make my way through the girl, the table and the slide door to it. Since the slide door is made out of paper I could easily break through it and squeeze my way out of the window. As for the girl she is small but relatively well-built so I have to keep one eye one her and the other on the front door. Unfortunately the entrance is opposite her which meant that I had to depend on my hearing so if any suspicious movement or sound is made, I will definitely run like hell. And how much time do I have left? If she is here to kill me alone then I can take her out myself then hide the body in the gutters, then I won't need to pay any attention to the time and be cautious. Nevertheless, one must always consider the possibility of her having some assistance. Provided they were agents such as herself, I will have to disorientate them marginally before making my dash to safety. Another possible scenario is they could likely be soldiers which gives me an advantage since they WILL hesitate shooting down an insurgent at the risk of killing their own officer because I will be holding her hostage, whereas agents are known for their cruelty and mercilessness. The only draw back is she could possibly still be a notable threat even with a knife pressing against her throat and a pistol on her back. In conclusion, I have at least one minute.

Now that I have prepared for the typical break-in, I decided to walk toward the slide door a bit, pretending to be listening to her story with the occasional nod and hum and sometimes a 'go on'. Reaching the slide, I then pace to and fro in front of the sleeping chamber, drawing half of my attention to her once more.

"...into dust and vice versa. The 'Lady' is a part that just stuck, it was quite queer for a lady to be on a frigate at that time let alone be captain so they call me that out of humour really, there's nothing special about it," her pair of lips curved into a amiable smile after finishing this odd explanation while shrugging flatteringly.

I took a seat beside the Lady and kept my eyes on hers, for a moment I was entranced with those deep loving hazel eyes. But I must not be distracted or else it would be the end of me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Brawl

**This chapter is dedicated to Vixenetta DeRiviera.**

**She didn't help me make it but it is her Birthday and I thought she would like to see her name on this chapter.**

**And if you have time, please check her Fic out **

**'Queen Clarion's Secret Service'**

**Chapter 3 A Brawl**

"And now to business" said I,

"Yes, let's" acknowledged the Lady,

"Wherever do you need to go?"

The Lady or whoever she is opened her mouth but nothing came out. She desperately tried to utter even a single tiniest sound, instead there were only violent coughs. And then suddenly a jingle sound was made, of all the sound that could have gone out - a curse, a wine, maybe a mumble - a jingle came out, followed by a series of it. What the deuce was going on here? Did she...could she have swallowed a bell or two? And not, had the DCs perfected the arts of creating an android which, if they did was pretty impressive but only to kill the insurgents or more importantly ME and this one is apparently having a glitch for some inexplicable reason. There was no doubts now, that THING is an 'commie android spy' or an 'android commie spy', whatever. I reached into my pocket and all do a sudden I felt my nerves dying, I didn't have a weapon, how careless had I been to not remember my dagger, so it was hand-to-hand, hopefully she was not that strong.

I leapt up and tackle her down to the wodden floor, she resisted fiercely in, surprisingly, cries of 'jingly pain' but I had the higher grounds, literally, I was on top of her, punching her face with all the rage and anger like a caged animal I was while she was defining herself with her arms. Beating at a rate I didn't even know it could, my heart was supplying the bloody energy needed to take the android out. Then with lightning speed, her legs were strangling my neck, pulling me away and cutting my air supply, her calves were as tough as I had imagined. I quickly retaliated by forming a lock with my hands over her head. The intensity of the predicament was indescribable, there was no defined sound only our grunting and cracking joints, time seemed to slow down for the both of us and the only means of measuring the time was the drops of blood and sweat running down her dirty little face. I must not lose my grip or else she will win.

Unfortunately, fatigue had conquered me and I possessed no recollection or consciousness of the matter, just only excruciating pain. The last thing I remember before passing out was the agent picking me up, probably heading towards the 'station'.

AUTHOR'S notes: I have no experience in fighting whatsoever, if any of you are boxers, street fighters, martial arts master please PM me to tell what was wrong with the fight scene. I welcome both criticism and accolade, but primarily criticism.


	4. Chapter 4: AFTER-MATCH

**Chapter 4 AFTER-MATCH **

The air was marginally filled with a stench of blood mixed with the pungent smell of the silk from my little bed. As I opened my eyes, I could not see anything out of the ordinary, just the vague imagery of my bedroom and the moonlight casting on the creaky floor through the opaque window. I tried to pull myself up out of bed, but out came a familiar voice that broke the dead silence in the room.

"Please, lie down, you must rest after that tiresome exercise"

"Athelia is that you? What is going on here? And how do you mean by exercise?" trying my best to remember what had happened prior to my slumber. Although, I attempted to lift my head to see my darling Athelia, I could not see her in the shadows of night.

She hesitated slightly before speaking:

"No, it's me, Zarina, do you remember?"

I was, honestly, disappointed as I was hoping for a friend who has not made any contact since last month which was indeed strange of her. My mind was racing everywhere, looking for the smallest detail on this mysterious young woman, this Zarina. In spite of my best efforts, it was in vain.

"I have no memories about you whatsoever, so please step into the moonlight for me to see you, hopefully, I can recognise your face" I asked in an imperious manner.

The shy lady complied relentlessly, and sit herself next to me. I moved my hand upwards to remove a few strands of her hair out of my view of her face. Subsequently, I discovered a left black eye which was obviously recent.

"What on earth happened to a lovely girl like yourself" I inquired, pretending to be shocked by her conditions.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just a bruise from a misunderstanding I've had today, no biggie"

"I am glad it is only that, now do you mind telling me what the DEUCE you are doing in my house" I demanded,

"I was suppose to contact you for assistance in getting out of Phony, but we had an argument which led to a brawl which, by the way, nearly killed you, so I think some manners would be very welcomed" she hissed sourly, looking upset.

I thought about it once more, and yes, she WAS suppose to come here and we did have a fight, but over what? It seemed absolutely incomprehensible at that time. Then, I remember some jingling noises, not really assured about them I asked Zarina who was looking at the window:

"I remember now,...what about the jingles do you recall them or is it just me?"

"They came from me, actually" she answered cheerfully, dispersing the negative atmosphere in which we were, making it into a rather ridiculous one.

"From...you, I'm sorry did you swallow a bloody bell? Because I am sure that before you want to be smuggled out of the country you swallow a bloody bell for good luck, I believe" I uttered in an at most annoyed accent,

"I was going to wait for a while to gain your trust before I revealed this to you but apparently your impetuosity has forced me to speed up my initial plan" she said earnestly,

I starred at her for a moment, while contemplating the significance of the situation, I was so fascinated by what this girl has to say that I was not even bothered with her calling me impetuous. If she needed to gain my trust for this revelation, it must be vital, it could be from the others. Nevertheless, to be rational on this topic, she could be an infiltrator wanting to exploit my knowledge of the Smuggler's Trail. Even if she was a spy and even if she had probably set up siege on my home, she was the one giving information not me. It was futile to escape, I was already trapped, caught, caged but it shan't hurt anyone to hear her wicked lies, I have been stuffed with so much of them that I was often curious by what new propaganda they had to plague the minds of civilians. Therefore, having motioned her to carry on, she continued:

"What I am about to say is highly confidential..."

"Great!" I interrupted,

"It is not to be known by anyone, especially the government..."

"Your secret's safe with me" I said sarcastically, while crossing my heart with my finger.

"And I will need your faith and trust, I do not require your words, on the contrary I think it's best that you don't speak..."

"If you are an interrogator, you need a new job"

"Please concentrate and be serious"

I nodded dully.

She turned away, cupping her face with her hands while taking deep breaths, the she turned and stated:

"OK, here it goes, I...AM...A...FAIRY"


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5 Revelation**

"I know it's crazy and mad but I am a fairy" she solemnly said, adding only confusion and a bit of humour to this wretched atmosphere,

I tried to contain my surprise and disbelief which was all in vain, for I have, out of nowhere, roared fiercely with laughter in a manner which I did not know was possible of me.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" continued the Lady, folding her arms as she stared silently at me.

"No I am most certainly not, Lady Zarina the Pirate Captain and Alchemist of the Love of Christ also the fairy who wants to be smuggled out of Phony" I spoke, still smirking at my unusual circumstance.

"That's bloody well enough smuggler! I have had it with your nonsense and levity concerning the matter, now if you would be so kind as to give me your undivided attention for one blooming moment!" she shouted at me, then it came to me, if she was trying to hide this true nature since we had met, then this strong command, almost like those of a decorated-general, would unwittingly betray that ingenious disguise of poverty and illness and revealed an undeterred strong-willed woman who, in these times, are nearly non-existent, the only one I know of that has these exquisite qualities is my Athelia of Cape Saint-Chinh. I was rather impressed by her serious manner that I gave her my what she asked for, despite the fact that she may be psychotic and making all this fairy rubbish up.

"Get me up first, then I shall grant you an audience" I spoke slowly,

"Agreed," she answered, rudely helping me up and sustaining me on the bed.

She pulled back and stood on my right beside the slide door. She begins to unbutton those horrid rags she was wearing, I sharpened my eyes with interest as this 'fairy' undresses. Finally when she got through the drudgery task, I found out, as she stepped into the light, that she was actually wearing a white dusty blouse, which revealed her shoulders, tightened by a black leather vest of Spanish origins which stretches to her thighs, forming an elegant dress that matched her Conquistador Boots. I was admiring her slim healthy body until I noticed a sheath with a blade in it buckled on the left side of her belt, it was indeed a Spanish Rapier, whose reputation for impairment and torture exceeds all others.

Then something lit up the room, a faint golden light of some sort which was as dazzling as a chandelier of gold and silver, wherever it was emanating from was the most mind boggling spectacle one could ever imagine. There she was standing and behind her are two separate glowing yellow sheets, nothing like I have ever seen before. From this angle, the sheets probably started from her back and stretches upwards at about an arms length over her head. Simply astounded, I inspected these with my curiosity quadrupled by every second, it had fashionable symmetrical spirals and lines carved perfectly into what appears to be a flower and some leaves on either sheets. Taking my eyes off the sight, I noticed an inexplicable feeling blossoming inside me, it was warm and pacifying, it made me feel confident in believing her. The damp air was gone, now there was only the subtle aurora of red roses which filled my nostril, cleansing the harmful intoxicating substances in my lungs. It was the first time in forever that I did not feel apprehensive or worried but elated and laid-back. Suddenly, the sheets began to move with great rapidity, them I realised that they were wings for they have lifted Zarina up for a short while before she was standing on the ground again.

I did not know what to say but "You ARE a fairy,"

"Yes I am" she answered,

"Then why have you come to this realm or more specifically Phony?"

"To offer my assistance in liberating this land from the Commies' reign,"

"But why here, why now, why not elsewhere at another time?"

"It's complicated, I will try to make this as simple as possible, let's see, as you may know, fairies bring changes to seasons and weather all over the earth and when a child stops believing in fairies they die," she paused to look at me,

I thought about it over and let the revelation sink in and told her to continue.

"Obviously, in a land so desolated and deprived of fundamental needs shall make children stop believing in fairies,"

"And then they will die," I finished for her,

"It is true, they will die, normally these natural deaths will not disrupt the balance, yet recently, the fatality rate has skyrocketed, there are more premature deaths than there ever was and my Queen does not seem to be too shocked about this, she is worried yes, but she is so passive and she does not take any action to prevent this,"

"I am sure your Queen does this with good intention,"

"You are right, she is good but she does not understand that we have to interfere in order to save the ones we love. That is why I have come to this land to free it from the tyrants, for too long I have stood by and watched massacre and pillage, now I will help you since Mr. Wang told me that if I want to stage an uprising you were the man to see, so what do you say? Will you let me help you?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Rub

**Author's note: **Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to ask you about a new format for my short Fic, so kindly see the sample on my page and vote.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Rub<strong>

"This is a lot to register you know,"

"Yes I know, take a deep breath now, inhale,"

I did as she calmly instructed me.

"Exhale,"

My breath was heavy and my mind felt like exploding for a million reasons and another million simulated possibilities were buzzing through my very skull.

"Let's take another deep breath, inhale and exhale,"

I followed the simple exercise, however, at that time it felt ten times harder.

"Just think lovely thoughts, think about that girl you fancy, Athelia,"

My contemplation came to a halt.

"How do you know that? Or are fairies gifted with telepathy as well?" I asked in jest.

"Nope, we only change seasons,"

"Then how?" I persisted,

"Oh, you talk while you sleep, and, by the way your verbal speech and body movement, I'd say you had a pretty good one of that,"

I blushed a bit feeling rather embarrassed. I looked up at her, expecting a sneer of disapproval but all I received was empathy and understanding. After the meandering silence, I felt more reasonable, so I led the conversation back to business.

"Tell me again Zarina, why do you want to help?"

"Because I cannot merely witness such savagery and let civilians live in subhuman conditions, I know your world and mine is a far cry from each other but somehow I feel responsible for you,"

She stopped for a moment and continued.

"I realised this when I was designated to inspect and see if any of my dust can be used in an area situated in the south of Phony. It was an everyday run, nothing special actually, until I saw a little girl running towards our forest camp. I signalled the others to secrete ourselves under leaves and branches, you know. And I myself, was hiding with the scouts. Once settled safely in the comfort of the nest, I peered at the girl who, at now a relatively closer distant, seemed so deprived and lost. She was not running, she was sprinting, but what for is beyond my comprehension, until..."

Now her voiced drifted off to a more tremulous tone.

"Until they came,"

"The so-called volunteer division, right?" I guessed,

"Correct, at first I thought they were looking for her, but when they got to her, they laid the girl down on her hands and knees and then took a heavy scimitar out and..." she stuttered repetitiously,

Noticing the difficulty in expressing the scene, I finished it for her:

"And you wanted to stop the execution but only to be stopped by the scouts because they did not want to expose themselves to those bastards, resulting in the inevitable death of the poor girl,"

She nodded with her gloomy teary eyes as the drops fell down her face. She lunged forward and put her arms around me and cried melancholy as I awkwardly comforted her while she repeatedly said:

"I could have stopped it, I could have, and I would not only save the girl but my friend as well"

I needn't say she was dramatic but she was kind-hearted and compassionate.

"Now you understand, so are you going to help me get my own back at them?"

"Zarina, of course I will" I answered,

"Thank you, thank you" she whispered to me,

The sound of her voice was soothing and relaxing which almost made me forget our predicament and rather intimate but inappropriate position.

"Your welcome Zarina but would you mind releasing me" I told her,

"Of course not, here you go" she said,

"I have been thinking Zarina, and I was wondering how would a fairy help us or, possibly, just me in overthrowing the state,"

She smiled deviously and said:

"Magic or more precisely Alchemy, Pixie Dust Alchemy,"

I looked warily at her and inquired:

"I, as a human, am not accustomed to magic very much, that is I do not know if it can kill, hurt, control or even heal animate or inanimate creatures, so do enlighten me on the subject,"

"Now just wait a minute, matey. I am a bit on the suspicious side with you since you could be an undercover operative who was assigned to capture or kill anyone who is a threat to the state and you did suspect me so I can't see any reasons not to suspect you,"

It was ironic, it was. But I was not going to submit to her, no yet at least.

"Then what about the crying and death all about?"

"To get you to trust me, can't blame a woman for using her charms,"

"No you can't, although if I were a spy, shouldn't you be afraid, little fairy" I challenged her,

"Afraid of you! Hah, you couldn't even put up a proper fight, I believe it is you, matey who should be afraid of me," she announced proudly,

"Alright, be that as it may. But, how am I going to earn your trust if I were to fear you?" I questioned,

"In good time, matey, in good time" she answered,

"I understand, now let me rephrase my question. How will magic or Alchemy..."

"Pixie Dust Alchemy, to be specific" she told me,

"How will Pixie Dust Alchemy assist us,"

"Currently, the only thing I can inform you is that it can change the size of objects, which is how I am human sized, and not tiny like a normal fairy. I can use this to get in and out of heavily guarded areas, and the rest of its uses, well, wait and see," she revealed, much to my disappointment for I am sure we can retrieve intelligence data, but that alone can't stop the might of the state, and what she is hiding from me might no be enough either, so naturally I pressed on interviewing,"

"Another important factor just came to me, before I take you to the others, I need to know if the state is..."

"Nope, I'm not even on the grid" she confidently answered,

"Excellent, now the others are, as I mentioned earlier, hiding. But what I didn't tell you is that we made a pack,"

"A pack?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes a pack, saying we must separate in order to not be conspicuous and it also binds each of us to bring the others back if we found a way to liberate the country,"

"And go on, matey" she impatiently demanded,

"And we are all obliged to help in any insurgency against them, if there ever is one, of course,"

"I see, and where are they?"

"That, my dear Zarina, is the rub,"


End file.
